


Sex at the Station

by Poutypan343



Category: Psych
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutypan343/pseuds/Poutypan343
Summary: Karen and Jules get it on at the station





	Sex at the Station

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own psych

Jules was at her desk finishing up the paper work for the case she just finished when Karen called her into her office. “Yes, chief what do you need?” “Juliet, I need you to stay late tonight and help me bang something out” “But chief, I have a date tonight” “I don’t care Juliet you are staying and that’s an order” So Juliet went back to her desk and moped around for the next few hours. She didn’t have any more cases so she just sat around and took apart her gun and put it back together a couple of times. Carlton was out on a case and Shawn and Gus were doing something in San Fransisco or something. Unbeknownst to Jules, Karen was in her office cooking up how she was going to get Juliet to fuck her. She made up a lie about her staying late and couldn’t figure out how she could get her to take her clothes off when it hit her. She ran to the thermostat in the basement and turned it up to 90 degrees. As the day went on she noticed everyone shedding layers. By the end of the day Jules was wearing her skirt and her dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Once the day was over and everyone left, Jules walked into the chiefs office. “Alright Karen. What were we going to bang out” “I had some filing that I need your help with that has to be done by tomorrow” “really Karen this is what I’m missing my date for” “yes Juliet and you have to stay” they sat down at her desk and began filing. They were both getting very sweaty and hot and Juliet’s shirt was getting a little bit see through and Karen could see her nipples harden. She was so horny. She had enough waiting and needed something to carry her over the next few minutes. She subtly dropped a file off the table near Juliet and asked her to pick it up. Juliet stood up and bent over showing off her tight little ass to Karen. Karen nearly moaned in her chair, she was so wet she could’ve sworn her seat was soaked. Juliet got back up and handed Karen her file. “Juliet, could you grab be a glass of water please” “sure chief” and Juliet left the room and grabbed some water. This was Karen’s chance and she took it. She stripped down and cleared the files off the desk and laid down on the desk legs apart pussy staring right at Juliet. Juliet walked into the office and dropped the glass. “Omg, Karen what are you doing” “when I said bang something out I meant bang you out, Juliet” “Karen, I’m straight” “you may be straight but tonight I’m going to make you lesbian” Karen then tackled Juliet and sat on her kissing her lips and pushing her tongue into Juliet’s mouth and exploring every nook and cranny. Juliet stifled a moan and Karen new that she was in. She continued kissing her and used her right hand to feel Juliet’s small perky supple boobs and used her left to stroke her pussy through her pants. Juliet moaned louder and louder “omg Karen its so good” “call me chief” and Karen pulled down Juliet’s pants and parted her red thong to the side and penetrated her with two fingers while tweaking her nipple with her other hand. She pulled and twisted Juliet’s nipple. “Yes chief!! Omg yes!!!” Karen moved down her body leaving a trail of kisses encircling Juliet’s nipples and then down her stomach to her clit. She suckled on her clit took it between her teeth and squeezed and pulled on it. “Oh oh yes chief yes!!!!” Juliet screamed. Karen moves onto Juliet’s pussy and licked up and down her lips parting them with her tongue and pushing in a little bit then going back to licking teasing Juliet. “Omg chief I’m going to cuuuuuuum” and she squirted onto Karen’s face. Juliet’s juices flowed down Karen’s face on her cheeks and forehead she was covered in juices. She used her fingers to scoop it up and swallow it before she went back to licking Juliet’s pussy. She began to penetrate her with her tongue and started going in and out super fast until she stopped. “Oh no don’t stop” Juliet whined. Karen stood up went to her desk and pulled out a 7” dildo from her bottom drawer.


End file.
